On the side of the Angels
by Mitsukuni-san
Summary: For a man addicted to danger it would be just his luck to meet Sam Winchester, vessel of the Devil and danger magnet extraordinaire. There has been a staggering rise in crimes throughout London starting to span the rest of England and in the centre of the web is always the same man. It also appears he also has a new business partner.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first ever cross over fic all based off a post on tumblr, It is a huge WIP but I will be updating it as often as I can and hopefully it will be finished in a reasonable amount of time! (Also apologies for the very short first chapter)._

* * *

><p>"Dude there is no way it's another Wendigo. We ganked one in the same territory two days ago! There is no way they would be 'sharing' the same area."<p>

"I know they are territorial Dean but all of the research points to another one." As he spoke to Dean, Sam theatrically waved his arms over the table he was working at.

"Fine, whatever can we just go and kill this thing. I think we are due a quiet break after this." Sam merely stared at him after he finished speaking which after not too long started to creep him out slightly,

"Why are you staring at me like I have grown another head?" It took Dean more than a moment to being to fathom the look of surprise on Sam's face but it became all too clear as a gruff voice behind him caught him unawares.

"Hello Dean."

"Oh sh.." Dean jumped and spun around immediately to find Cas in what could only be described as well into his personal space.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Cas simply raised an eyebrow and stared at Dean, essentially daring him to say something else before he stated why he was there.

"I have an important case that you two must attend to immediately."

"Come on Cas, you know we are busy here!" Sam nodded in agreement and looked up at Cas from his seat at the table,

"He is actually right, we are right in the middle of a hunt and it is pretty time sensitive so we need to get it done. I'm sure it can wait." After he had said his piece Sam immediately returned to the piles of books and heaps of paper before him in an attempt to figure out where the Wendigo would be.

Dean moved over the motel room to sit on the edge of one of the beds but stood up immediately after Cas finally decided to say what the case involved,

"I may have tracked down Crowley."

"For god's sake Cas why didn't you say that straight away?! I'm sure a Wendigo can wait while we get this son of a bitch."

Sam immediately left the research in favour of getting up to get their things together, the piles of work left on the table being a strong indicator of how bad they wanted to find Crowley.

He turned to Cas, his face set,

"Give us ten minutes to get everything together and we can leave." There was a barely there nod from Castiel before the brothers started packing, plaid shirts on top of shot guns and blue jeans on top of holy water.

As soon as they had their small amount of belongings ready in duffel bags that were slug over each of their shoulders they walked over to Cas, who was still standing in the centre of the motel room.

He merely stood there and stared at the brothers before Dean released an impatient sigh then broke the silence,

"So where is this gig?" Dean regretted asking, as he barely had time to react never mind protest, before the angel grabbed their shoulders and 'zapped' them to their destination; favouring speed over _comfortable_ travel.

* * *

><p>It took a minute of slightly dazed confusion and getting their bearings before they could stand up properly and walk around to investigate their surroundings.<p>

They seemed to be in a typical run of the mill alley lined with brick walls; at least Cas was smart enough to not get them seen.

Dean took in the sheer amount of people as they walked out of the alley onto an incredibly busy road, as soon as he spotted the vast billboards he turned to Sam,

"Hey, are we in Ney York?" Sam simply furrowed his eyebrows and as soon as he spotted the unmistakeable red of a double decker bus his suspicions were confirmed, though he couldn't hide the shock on his face.

"Dean… this is London."

"What!?" Dean quickly spun around and took in the sight, bright red buses were going past with black cabs behind them, a billboard for London's west end flashing before them.

"Oh my god. We are in London. Like American Werewolves in London, London." Both Sam and Dean were lost for words while Cas stood and watched them, as if randomly appearing in London was the most natural thing in the world.

"Cas, what the hell!?"


	2. Chapter 2

The street outside was quiet again, everything had been quiet the past few days and it was driving John up the wall. It wasn't the quiet that was irritating John, it was the never-ending chorus of 'bored' that was emitting from Sherlock.

There had been no cases for Sherlock to work on and he seemed worse than usual, if that was even remotely possible.

Half of the kitchen had already nearly been destroyed thanks to an experiment to stave off the boredom and even one of john's jumpers had been victim to Sherlock's antics.

This was why John could have cried with relief when he heard his phone ring and the caller ID showed it was Lestrade that was calling, for once John was hoping there was a lovely murder to keep Sherlock busy.

His prayers were thankfully answered and Lestrade had, apparently, an exceedingly important case for them.

"Good news, Lestrade has a case. Now get up and get ready." Instead or jumping up like John had assumed he would at the mention of a case he barely lifted his head from the sofa to ask what the case involved.

"I thought you would be more enthusiastic than that considering all I have heard in the past few bloody days is how bored you are. Any way, he didn't give details but I'm assuming it is important since he sounded… slightly stressed."

"Not interested." Sherlock dropped his head back onto the arm of the sofa and wrapped his dressing gown around him tighter.

"Fine you absolute child, I am going regardless. Last time, are you sure you don't want to go? And don't think being in the flat by yourself will give you a better chance of finding the cigarettes, they are well and truly hid."

Sherlock merely remained silent and John simply shook his head, a smile on his lips, for a genius consulting detective he had never met anyone so petulant.  
>He also knew Sherlock would be coming to the crime scene once he told him what Lestrade has passed on. John just decided to wait until he was nearly out of the door before he told Sherlock the 'key' piece of information he did know about the case.<p>

"Oh and it's a shame you aren't coming, Lestrade thinks Moriarty is involved." It took approximately half a second before Sherlock was on his feet and out of the door ready to go down the stairs.

Before he managed to get down them John grabbed the back of the blue dressing gown and stilled him.

"Perhaps clothes might be an idea?" Sherlock huffed before reluctantly going to his bedroom, not five minute later emerging in a suit then wrapping himself in his scarf and belstaff coat.

* * *

><p>"Sam this place isn't even called a motel. I mean what kind of name is 'travel lodge'!?" Sam rolled his eyes, the room was nicer than nearly every motel they had ever stayed in but Dean was complaining because he wasn't use to it.<p>

"At least the cards worked and we got a room, you are only complaining because it is different and we aren't in a cheap motel." Cas stood across the other side of the room blankly looking at the brothers, silently waiting for them to let him speak.

As soon as Dean huffed and went quiet Cas took this as his cue,

"If you are quite done, there is a crime scene we need to be getting to immediately."

"At least we packed our suits." Sam grinned at Dean, no matter how often they had to wear a suit Dean still didn't like it and the thought cheered him up immensely; Dean merely huffed and stalked off obviously not enjoying London so far.

Sam also stood so he could go and change but turned to Cas first,

"You can fill us in on the details on the way there."

It was not long before they were both ready, deciding to pose as the American secret service, the reasoning being that they would be in a high enough position to avoid any questions that may be hard for them to answer and possibly blow their cover.

"I have decided I will not be coming with you, there is a chance I may, as you put it, blow your cover."

Dean looked as if Cas has just pointed out the most obvious thing in the world like humans need air to live or that all angels are dicks.

Sam however elected to ignore it,

"So is there anything we need to know before we go?"

"Yes, I believe Crowley is working with someone here in London. Although there is no evidence to suggest he is anything but human." Cas remained standing in the centre of the hotel room while Dean turned to Sam,

"Well I suppose that might make our job easier. Come on let's go see what Crowley has left us with."

* * *

><p><p>

It turned out that London is significantly harder to navigate than they assumed it would be but they finally made their way to the crime scene and walked up to the tape cordoning the area off.  
>As they walked up to the crime scene they received a rather unwarranted glare from a man that appeared to be working on the forensics team before he turned to what appeared to be the person in charge and pointed them out.<p>

Dean and Sam subconsciously straightened their backs assuming their 'authoritative' postures as the older man walked over.

"And who might you be?" They both smiled politely as they removed their 'badges' and showed them before introducing themselves. Dean took the lead and introduced himself before introducing Sam.

"Agent Bonham and my partner here is Agent Page, with the American Secret Service. We have reason to believe that this crime scene is of interest to us." Dean held his breath as recognition flashed across the man's face in regards to the names used but thankfully he didn't say anything about it.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade" He held out of a hand and quickly shook the hands of the so called agents. "So what makes you think this crime scene involves you?"

"We have reason to believe someone we have been _after_ for a particularly long time was involved."

"If that's the case there is no harm in taking a look." Just as Lestrade was about to raise the tape to let them past a younger woman with impressively curly hair stepped over and caught the DI's attention.

"One second," He turned to Donovan, impatience apparent on his features "what is it?"

"Freak's here."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean both watched with amusement as Lestrade rolled his eyes at the mention of 'the freak' and let out a quiet sigh before turning back to them;

"Sorry guys, just give me a second. We need to let Sherlock look at the scene first." As soon as Lestrade started to walk across to the other side of the crime scene Dean immediately turned to Sam;

"What kind of name is _Sherlock? _He sounds old and weird." Dean twisted his face and over dramatically shuddered, a grin starting to form on his lips,

"Dean we are meant to be American Secret Service, at least act like it." He, what could only be described as, pouted as he looked at Sam.

"Fine. Mr… no fun…" Sam internally shook his head; one day Dean would have a good comeback, one day.  
>After their small exchange they looked over to who the Detective Inspector meant by 'Sherlock', walking toward the older man there was what must have been Sherlock and another person walking with him.<br>As Sherlock walked toward the crime scene he straightened his long coat and popped up the collar whilst lifting his chin, the first thing that came to mind was a peacock, he certainly did seem to have a certain…. _Flare._

"He looks like even more of a drama queen than you Sammy." He glared at Dean for a moment before letting his gaze get drawn back to what was going on with Sherlock. The man with him was notably short but he held himself like he was in charge, small but hard to miss.  
>As soon as Dean turned to observe again they saw the taller man start to move around the crime scene, it seemed like he was observing but doing so rather quickly. He flitted around the bodies, ducking low to take a closer look and standing up again before hopping over to a different area, the whole thing was certainly 'eccentric'.<p>

The other two were just watching him as if they had seen this done a thousand times and it was perfectly normal, well from the brothers point of view it was a bit strange… and they had been trapped in _TV land_ by an angel.

What may have been a couple of minutes of watching had soon passed and they saw Sherlock walk over to Lestrade and they assumed he told him he had everything he needed.  
>Before he turned to leave though he saw Sam and Dean and practically stared at them until he could burn a hole through them; they saw Sherlock have a quick exchange with the DI before he turned in a dramatic swing of his coat and left, the shorter man following.<p>

"What on earth was he doing?"

"Hell if I know and what was with the coat?!" Sam shrugged as Dean saw Lestrade walk over and he must have noticed the looks on their faces,

"Don't even ask, come on you can take a look now." He lifted the tape for them and waited until they had stepped under before walking them to the, unfortunately plural, bodies.  
>As they made their way over Sam started looking at the scene while Dean stood by Lestrade,<p>

"So who is it you are after?"

"He goes by the name Crowley." Lestrade looked nonplussed by the name, obviously not being familiar with it.

"Can't say I have heard the name but we will certainly let you know if we come across it." Dean looked over to see how Sam was doing but he was still looking, he let him get on with it and turned back to the DI.

"So who do you think is connected to the murders?"

"Moriarty, not just murders either. We believe he essentially has his own criminal empire."

"Can't say I have heard of him either, though he does sound like a man Crowley would be involved with." It may be the someone that Cas was talking about who was working with Crowley. Sam was soon finished with the scene and walked over to them.

"I think that will be all, we will be in touch." Lestrade merely raised an eyebrow and shook his head as they both turned and walked away from the crime scene.

"Bloody Americans."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the short chapters it just works better with breaking the story up! enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>As Dean and Sam walked away from the scene and finally got around the corner they both sighed in relief.<p>

"Dude, I told you the badges would be fine here. It's not like they would see many of them anyway."

"Whatever Dean, let's just head back to the hotel. Maybe Cas has found something." They went around another corner, hopefully heading in the direction of their hotel, when they heard footsteps moving rather quickly up one of the side streets heading straight for them.

They both tried to pick up their pace but weren't fast enough and were soon cut off and stopped in their tracks, prevented from trying to walk away.  
>After a moment of surprise, and admittedly slight panic, at being accosted like that they both noticed it was that Sherlock person from the crime scene that was responsible. The other man who was also at the scene was with him as well.<br>Before they could even react to being stopped and approached, Sherlock spoke,

"You're not Secret Service, tell us who you really are and don't bother lying." He spoke rapidly and sternly expecting quick answers.  
>While it appeared that Sherlock was talking at Dean, Sam took the opportunity to weigh up the man with him. He was significantly shorter but he certainly looked like a man you should never cross, probably trained in something or other. His attention soon turned to Dean when he spoke,<p>

"How did you know?" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean so obviously giving it away; he could have at least attempted a lie. Sam also noticed the other man rolling his eyes at Dean's reply, obviously expecting an attempted lie as well, his attention was soon brought back to the taller one however when he started talking.

"How did I know? Ugh, it is so obvious. It's like you didn't even try." Sam and Dean merely looked at him dubiously waiting for a proper answer.  
>"It's a ridiculously transparent 'disguise'. Foremost the quality of the suits are much poorer than those of the American Secret service, if an agent was wearing one of those things they wouldn't even be allowed in the field. Also if you were earning a salary like that you would have made the effort to put more money into your attire, you may have been better off in jeans and a t-shirt. Though I have to admit the loose fitting jacket to hide concealed weapons is a nice touch, though they obviously aren't loose fitting enough as I can tell you don't even have the regulation guns. It is also rare for an agent with the amount of training required to show signs of slight nervousness at a simple crime scene such as that."<p>

John stood and was nearly grinning by the time Sherlock had finished, relishing the looks on the 'agents' faces. He waited a moment before speaking, using his 'captain' voice to try and get faster answers,  
>"So once again, who are you and what are you doing here?"<p>

Dean's mouth had fell open in surprise and Sam simply held a look of disbelief, it took a moment before either of them could talk and first to speak was of course Dean,  
>"First off, how the hell did you do that!? Secondly, who are you?"<p>

"I simply observe. It's Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. This is John Watson." Sherlock nodded his head slightly as he pointed out John, Sam furrowed his brow,

"Consulting detective?" Before Sherlock could answer John interjected,

"Only one in the world, he invented the job. Don't ask." Sam smiled at other man it seemed like he had certainly learnt how to deal with Sherlock, it was also apparent that Dean wasn't going to say anything so he decided to just tell them. They might actually be helpful with… something.

"Fine. We will tell you who we are and what we are doing, but you won't believe us. You might also think we are completely crazy but we will be completely honest." Before Sherlock could dismiss them John decided to give them both a chance to explain, mostly because he was curious and he also know Sherlock wouldn't rest until he found out.

"I can deal with crazy, I live with Sherlock Holmes." He grinned at the statement and he saw Sam's mouth quirk up. Sherlock soon interrupted them and put on his 'friendliest smile',

"Well… to Baker Street?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Apologies for how long this is taking! But here his chapter five and it is a tad bit longer so enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>The four men all made their way to Baker Street in relative silence, Sam and Dean spent the walk trying to have a silent conversation between them in an attempt to figure out who these two really were.<p>

It was not long before they all arrived at Sherlock and John's flat, primarily due to them trying to keep up with Sherlock's fast, seemingly urgent, pace. Sherlock ushered them in without a word and waited rather irritably until the brothers were seated while he remained standing, pacing between the chairs.

"Well come on then. Who are you really? What are you doing here? Don't be dull." Dean scowled slightly at Sherlock for being so impatient.

"Like we said we will tell you everything, but first what are you?"

"Like I said; consulting detective." Sam looked slightly annoyed before he spoke, as if Sherlock was being deliberately difficult,

"No, what ARE you? It can't be human, whatever it is it's not natural." John snickered slightly at the remark and turned to Sam,

"I have been saying that since I met him." Sam, despite his best efforts, was just about to laugh at the remark before Sherlock cut in.

"I have no idea what you are on about. Can we please get to the point!?" Sherlock practically huffed and threw himself in his chair waiting for them to finally tell him what exactly was going on.  
>Dean rolled his eyes at how childish this man was being,<br>"Just chill out okay, we are getting there. Sam you can do the explaining." Of course he would have to explain everything.

"Right well, as you now know we definitely aren't American Secret Service. What we are may actually be slightly less believable, we are hunters." Sherlock's interest finally piqued at the word hunters and he sat forward in his chair urging Sam to go on.

"Well we have been hunters nearly all of our lives it's what we hunt that I am sure you may be… surprised about." Dean immediately jumped in and interrupted Sam as if he changed his mind about explaining and wanted to tell them 'the good bit' himself.

"We hunt monsters. Supernatural creatures, the things people tell you don't exist to make you feel safe. Well they are real and we hunt them. Crowley, the guy we are after, he is a demon, basically the king of hell and that is the reason we are in London. So there you go, believe us or not but that is what we are doing here."  
>Before Sherlock could even react John couldn't stop himself from joking to lighten the mood,<p>

"Well if this Crowley really is a demon I can see why Moriarty would want to work with him." It seemed to break the tension between Sam, Dean and John but Sherlock stood up stiffly and faced the brothers.

"Leave now. I do not have the patience to deal with time wasters such as you."

"Wait! We can prove it."

"We can?" Sam turned to face Dean,

"Yes we can. Get Cas." Dean mentally kicked himself for not thinking of that first, they could have even got Cas to explain everything so they would have looked slightly less crazy. Sherlock and John gave each other quizzical looks when Dean started talking to thin air,

"Cas, get your feathery ass over here right now, we need your help or something like that…" Both John and Sherlock jumped slightly and spun around when they heard a gravelly voice coming from behind them,

"What do you need my help with Dean?" There was a man standing in front of the fireplace staring at Dean expectantly as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Well they don't believe us do they? I am proving a point." Sherlock had been observing the man intently, a frown on his face.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel."

"How did you do that? It must be a trick; I just cannot see how it was done. I can't always see everything you know; sometimes I miss something if it is well hidden." Sherlock's speech was speeding up and John could see he was getting frustrated with not knowing.

"All angels have that ability, it is not a trick it is a practical way of transport." John was now shaking his head in disbelief,

"An angel? As in an angel of the lord? That is ridiculous." Dean now looked as if he was starting to enjoy himself.

"Yes! Cas, do that bad-ass wing thing you do when you act all intimidating." Sam shook head at Dean's eloquent choice of words and had to supress another laugh when Cas spoke.

"I am not sure that would benefit the situation."

"Of course it would! They don't believe anything we are saying even though it might be connected to this Moriarty guy!" Sherlock huffed and moved toward Dean and Sam,

"I understand you are trying to do your 'job' but I think you should leave." Sherlock's voice was practically dripping with sarcasm when he said job, it was clear they were no longer welcome but before anyone could leave John stepped forward.

"Hang on, are you not curious?"

"You can't be serious John! There is no way this is possible, it is ridiculous."

"Well they seem fairly serious to me."

"Yes and they are also liars, one of them compulsively so." Sherlock shot a pointed look toward Dean at this statement and Sam felt the need to nod slightly in agreement, which Dean happened to see.

"Hey!" Dean glared at his brother before Sherlock told them to leave again,

"So thank you for your fascinating tale, now get out. Now."

"Sherlock!" Just as Sam and Dean were about to stand Cas' gravelly voice interrupted them,

"Fine." Before anyone could react a low rumble filled the room, it was the type of sound you felt in your chest before you could hear it, feeling as if it was shaking their ribs before it started shaking the room itself.  
>The rattle of items on shelves and moving furniture filled the room along with the low rumble. It wasn't long before the lights began flickering on, one or two bulbs exploding scattering small shards of glass over the floor that glittered in the flickering light.<p>

John was beyond shocked but remained stoic his tense body the only thing giving him away, the soldier in him showing through his stance, ready for action.  
>All of the light in the flat, even that from the window appeared to dim as a dark shape began to rise on the wall behind Cas. It was soon apparent that these black shapes were in fact in the shape of wings covering the full span of the wall rising behind him.<p>

It was all over before they could blink; Sam and Dean were still sitting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened while John was still in the same position. It was Sherlock who appeared to be the most affected, his hands were resting against his chin while he stared ahead, inexpressive.  
>To anyone else he would have looked indifferent but John saw the slight tremor in his hands and the twitch in his jaw showing he was far from okay so he thought it was best to diffuse the situation before there could be any outbursts.<p>

"Well, I think it's best that you leave for now." He nodded toward Sherlock and they understood immediately, a slight flutter and the 'angel' was gone as Sam and Dean stood to leave.  
>Sam stepped toward John before turning to leave,<p>

"Listen, if you hear anything about what is going on, especially with Crowley, let us know." He handed John one of the cards with his number on it trying to remain impassive but a small smile at the day's events graced his lips.

"I will be sure to." The small smile seemed slightly infectious and John found himself smiling back before Sam and Dean finally went to leave the flat.

ese two really were./p


	6. Chapter 6

_I am so sorry for taking so long with this update, I have been so busy! But when I come back from holiday in couple of weeks I will be trying to update as regularly as possible :)_

* * *

><p>Blood still flecked the face of taller man; making him look more threatening that his chiselled features already did, further intimidating the man in front of him. The said man was whimpering slightly, Lee, Liam or something his name was, it wasn't really that important and he was only there to do his job.<br>It was his boss who knew who he was and that was really the only important thing, he pressed the muzzle of his gun harder into the back of the whimpering man's head, making sure he remained on his knees.

He waited patiently for his boss to begin, he did have a flair for the dramatic, and soon the voice of his boss was filling the warehouse. The Irish lilt making the sniper smile slightly, as it always did,

"You surprised me, I'm impressed." There was silence for a long while before the man on the floor picked up the courage to reply, the fear was plain in the shake of his voice.

D… does that mean, does that mean you will let me s…s…stay?"

"Oh you poor man." He let out a choked sob, as if he had just realised his fate; though he perhaps should have known it already trying to deceive a man like Moriarty.

"Don't feign ignorance, I know how you acquired the information and I know you have been '_trying_' to run circles around me."

"Oh god, p…please. Don't, please."

"Don't beg, it's disgusting." The man was now snivelling, desperation in his voice, he knew it was near the end and he was so desperate to live he thought begging would even have a chance with the 'boss man'.

"Though we could play one last game… Then off you pop." He smacked his lips at the end of the word pop, a childish glee in his eyes and Moran shook his head. Moriarty's sing song voice started to echo around the warehouse as he started to circle them and the man began to shake with sobs,

_"__Ring a ring o' Roses  
>A pocket full of posies.<em>

_Ashes. Ashes._

_We. All. Fall. Down." _

The last world was practically a hiss as he nodded to Moran. The crack of the gunshot was nearly deafening in the quietness of the large warehouse, as was the thud of man's lifeless body hitting the floor before the quietness settled again.

Moran suddenly raised his gun to the entrance of the warehouse as soon as he heard another pair of footsteps, soon followed by a patronisingly slow clap as Moriarty turned slowly his eyes narrowing at the sheer gall of the interruption. While the man moved closer into the lit area he began to speak, at the same time Moriarty made a minor movement with his hand, silently telling Moran to stay on guard.

"Quite well done, a bit too showy for my taste but, each to their own." He moved closer to them, as if he wanted to have a 'proper look' at the pair before he made any decisions though his next comment was slightly unexpected and the sniper could see it nearly get to his boss.

"Oh look." He pointed out Moran with a nod of his head. "You even have your own pet." Moran could see Moriarty bristle at the comment slightly before he readjusted and replied to this 'interesting' new stranger.

"Oh no no no darling. Sebby's not a pet, he's an… asset." Moran huffed slightly at the ridiculous nickname before catching Moriarty's slight nod and pointing his gun directly at the other man's head.  
>It was obvious Moriarty could not be bothered with this tonight and simply wanted the man disposed of,<p>

"It seems he is well trained too." Sebastian almost growled as he pulled the trigger but after taking the first shot the gun was out of his hands and clattering across the hard floor and the man was apparently unharmed. The bullet hole in his forehead was however still shockingly apparent.

It had always took a lot to rattle Moran and Moriarty even the slightest bit but now Sebastian had no idea how to react and he could see his bosses cool façade cracking though Moriarty still managed to keep his voice relatively level when he spoke again,

"What are you?"

"Smart man, most people ask who and not 'what'. Who I am, is someone very important who is interested in let's say… a business venture. As for what I am, that is a rather different matter. Even after that 'little show' I doubt you would believe me."

"Oh I am _very_ open-minded." He dragged out the 'very', trying to prove his point. He needed to know who this man was, if he even was a man. Yes Moriarty may still be rather shocked at the turn of event but no one needed to know that, especially not this person… thing. He may also prove to be very useful…

"Oh well in that case," He stepped forward offering his hand, "The name is Crowley. Demon and king of hell." As Moriarty resisted the urge to roll his eyes he took the man's hand and shook it firmly but when he looked up, rather that the pupil and iris that were visible before, there was just red.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter, forgive me! I swear I will try and get the next one done in a decent amount of time haha, but in the mean time enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>"There's been another murder."<p>

Castiel's gravelly voice suddenly filled the room, making Sam and Dean jump before they quickly turned to face him.

"For God's sake Cas we spoke about the whole appearing thing!" Castiel merely glared at Dean, furrowing his brow.

"But it is the most efficient way of communication." Dean simply sighed loudly, there was no talking to the angel sometimes and it had the potential to drive him up the wall. There was silence for a few moments before Sam rolled his eyes; he swore they could be so childish at times,

"Tell us about the murder then Cas. When did it happen?"

"It was just this morning, every bone in the body was broken and there was a note though I believe it was meant for Sherlock Holmes." Sam sat up at attention; it certainly sounded like the work of a demon but there was no way Sherlock could be involved with something like that,  
>"It seems pretty obvious that the man he is after must be working with Crowley. Or demons at least." He turned to Dean and prepared his puppy eyes just in case Dean tried to say no,<p>

"We should work with them."

"What no! They know nothing about hunting and they would not be able to help." Dean already held some form of dislike for Sherlock, he could feel that something was not quite right with him… it had absolutely nothing to do with getting called a compulsive liar with just one glance.  
>Cas moved forward and stood directly in front of Dean, 'uncomfortably' close.<p>

"They can help us Dean. They seem smart enough they can learn." Dean groaned as if this was possibly the worst thing he was about to do,

"Fine."

"What how is it that you listen to an angel in a trench coat and not your own brother!" Sam let a over dramatic look of shock cross his face, of course he knew the reason he just wasn't too sure Dean knew himself…

"Any way, now the angel has briefly talked you 'round I suppose we better head back to…" He quickly searched his pockets for the few notes he had been forward thinking enough to write down,  
>"221b Baker Street?" He raised an eyebrow at Dean and before he could even reach for his coat Cas was gone, he was secretly glad that he didn't teleport them or whatever it was. It was not the most pleasant of experiences to say the least.<p>

They both grabbed their jackets and tucked their respective guns into the back of their waistbands… well you could never be too sure. Dean looked around the room as if he were searching for something then remembered that he didn't have his baby with him.

"I suppose we better get a cab?"

* * *

><p>As they stood on the step of 221b Dean was practically thrumming with frustration,<p>

"What the hell was that! The traffic was awful and that cab driver was crazy! I would rather fight a demon than deal with that again. God, even Cas zapping us about is better than that!" Sam shot Dean an amused look,

"Quite finished?" He turned back to the door and knocked loudly, they waited a few moments and just as Dean was about to say something they heard muffled shouting coming from inside.

"Sherlock for God's sake just once I would like you to get off your arse and answer the door!" The sound of footsteps could finally be heard coming down the steps but before the door was opened they heard a shout again,  
>"And will you please put some bloody clothes on!" It took more than a lot of effort for Sam and Dean not to start laughing as John opened the door looking slightly exasperated. As soon as he saw the brothers though a smile made its way onto his face and he invited them in,<p>

"Just head straight up and hope he is wearing clothes." An incredulous look passed over Dean's face,  
>"Is it usually like this?"<p>

"Oh you have no idea but you get used to it." John chuckled slightly as they walked up the stairs and into the flat and as they entered Dean stopped in his tracks.

"Oh man, come on! Put some clothes on." Sam and John started laughing as Dean turned away over dramatically from where Sherlock was sitting clad only in a sheet that was precariously balanced on his waist.

"Why? When clearly you are the only one who is uncomfortable." Sam and John were now both nearly gasping for breath through their loud laughs, looking back it really shouldn't have been that funny but then it was just infectious.  
>Sherlock continued to stare at Dean, almost glaring but a fleeting expression of shock quickly took over his features. He managed to school them into a more neutral expression in mere moments but Dean had still noticed the change and he turned to see what the detective was now staring at.<p>

He really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw Castiel standing behind him, awfully close behind him and he nearly startled back. Cas for once ignored Dean and examined Sherlock under a scrutinising gaze,

"Is that a new way of dressing on earth now? It seems rather similar to a style that was in 'fashion' approximately 2000 years ago." Dean immediately shook his head quickly, shaking his hands along with it for added emphasis,

"No! No, you probably shouldn't start dressing like that… when you're here." Sherlock keenly observed the way Dean turned away from Cas for a moment, as if he needed to reign himself in and Sherlock could see why. It was so glaringly obvious the effect this Castiel had on him he didn't even feel justified in pointing it out, honestly to not see that you would have to be more of an idiot than Anderson.  
>Dean cleared his throat before turning back to the 'angel',<p>

"So what did you come here for Cas?" Sam and John had finally managed to calm down and were now leaning on each other, Sam's arms round John's shoulder because they were very nearly close to falling on the floor with laughter.  
>The silence before Castiel could reply was only broken by the occasional stifled giggle coming from Sam or John and Sherlock rolled his eyes.<p>

"It's about the murder, there was evidence of-" Sherlock cut Castiel off before he could even consider finishing his sentence and simply picked it up where he left off,

"Sulphur. There was sulphur at the crime scene and that's why you're here." John stood up a little straighter, the information finally getting him to stop laughing completely, curiosity taking over instead.

"Like the others?"

"Exactly like the others John, I just couldn't find the connection…"

"He was absolutely intolerable." Sherlock simply ignored John's comment and turned back to Dean,

"Though since the sulphur obviously means something to you I'm sure you can explain." Sam realised he was still leaning on John, his arm wrapped around the smaller man's shoulders. He promptly moved it, chewing his lips slightly before he realised he was going to have to inform Sherlock and John,

"Well, the sulphur is a basic sign of demonic possession." Sherlock remained decidedly unperturbed this time, choosing to simply go along with them. After all how often had he said once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.  
>The truth just so happened in this case to be pointing toward demonic possession…<p>

"It would at least explain the unusual causes of death, particularly the broken bones with no indicative trauma." Dean nodded in agreement,

"That is also why we are here. The head honcho is apparently here and working with your Moriarty." John determinedly stepped forward as he spoke to Sherlock,

"Right Sherlock put some clothes on, I will call Lestrade. If we all go and check out the body we might find something since we can combine what we know. At least it will give us more of a chance to find out what they are doing."  
>Sam stood and couldn't help but be impressed by the unassuming John Watson, he had only recently found that that angels and demons weren't a thing of fantasy novels yet he was still calmly stepping forward and taking charge.<p>

At the prospect of a fresh crime scene and a chance to acquire new knowledge, not just pertaining to the case, Sherlock nearly jumped up to get ready, barely gripping the sheet enough to keep himself covered as he went to his room.  
>As Sherlock went to get ready Castiel's voice filled the silence again,<p>

"I will continue my search for Crowley and this Moriarty." Dean quickly got in a comment before Cas disappeared leaving the three of them waiting on Sherlock,

"Don't appear like that at the crime scene, people… y'know?!" John couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief at the events currently transpiring as he searched for Lestrade's number in his phone.  
>The phone call was brief and to the point, just informing him that they were on their way over now to have a look at the scene. Once he had hung up he heard Sherlock's bedroom door opening and he spoke to the brothers, though admittedly he was mostly facing, and talking to Sam…<p>

"Well then, shall we?"


End file.
